Leveling guide
See also: Getting started, Set This is a general Leveling guide meant for all classes. General tips * Do Quests and Achievements, they usually reward a nice amount of Experience. * If you have the Kamas, Experience scrolls can be a nice boost in the lower levels. * Starting from Level 10 players gain access to Training Dopples. * Starting from Level 20 players gain access to Almanax. * Starting from Level 20 players gain access to Kolossium. * Starting from Level 20 players gain access to Treasure Hunts. * Starting from Level 40 players gain access to An Eternal Harvest. * Equipping Idols will boost your Experience gain, while at the same time adding some effects that may make fights harder. __TOC__ 1-20 ; Free to Play * Various monsters in Incarnam. * Small groups of Piwis in Astrub City. * Snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. 21-40 ; Free to Play * Kardorim's Crypt in Incarnam. * Piwis in Astrub City. * Gobball War Chiefs and other monsters in Tainela. 41-60 ; Free to Play * Monsters in Astrub Quarry. * Monsters in Astrub Cemetery. * Famished Sunflower's Barn in Astrub Fields. * Sandy Castle in Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Royal Gobball's Court in Tainela. * Kickroach's Lair in Astrub City. ; Pay To Play * Lousy Pig Shepherds and Lousy Pig Knights in Lousy Pig Plain. * Blops weak to your element in Cania Lake. * Scaraleaf Plain monsters that are weak to your element can provide fast experience. * Koalaks in Enchanted Lakes, Kaliptus Forest or Wild Canyon, with a group. 61-80 ; Free to Play * Monsters in Astrub Cemetery. * Kickroach's Lair in Astrub City. ; Pay To Play * Koalaks and other related monsters that are found in the Koalak Mountains. * Small groups of Monsters in Coral Beach. 81-100 ; Free to Play * At this point it will be very hard to advance as a F2P player, consider subscribing. * Alternatively, continue previous methods until 200. ; Pay To Play * Crocodyls in the Swamps. * Kanigers in Road to Brakmar or Rocky Roads. 101-120 ; Pay To Play * Frigost Village monsters are an easy and quick fight for many classes at this level. * Crows in the The Crow's Domain offer a nice balance between giving good XP and useful (and therefore profitable) Drops (Crobak Foot being a good example). * Trools in the Eltneg Wood, provided the area is not overrun by Chafers. 121-140 ; Pay To Play * Monsters found in the earlier areas of Frigost Island such as The Lonesome Pine Trails or Frozen Lake. * Monsters in Ohwymi such as those in Castuc Territory or Dunes of Bones. 141-160 ; Pay To Play * Alma's Cradle monsters such as Vigi Pirate or Harpy Pirate are great to kill solo. The monster you pick to solo should be based on your primary element related to the monsters weakness. * The Tears of Ouronigride monsters, aoid mobs with many Steam Crackler. * Cania Moors monsters such as Bliblido. 161-180 ; Pay To Play * Stontusk Desert monsters can be a good, albeit difficult, source of XP for this level range. * The Tears of Ouronigride monsters, void mobs with many Steam Crackler. 181-200 ; Pay To Play * Monsters in The Petrified Forest near Korriander's Lair, such as Treecherous or Fungore, are a great source of XP, especially when paired with Idols. * Gorge of Howling Winds monsters are rarely farmed, so they often have large amounts of stars. External links * JoL Progression guide (French) * SniiKzy's Progression guide video playlist (French) Category:Guides Category:Game information